


Chains

by berryboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys/pseuds/berryboys
Summary: Doyoung swears that if Yuta says "no homo" once more, he's just going to kiss the hell out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> I wanted to write dota because I love the pairing and I love Doyoung and he needs more fics. Eh... Jaewin was obviously necessary too ^^  
> Betaed by [koshitsu_kamira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira)!

Doyoung doesn’t need Yuta to open his mouth to know he’s a little homophobic shit.

 

That doesn’t mean Doyoung realizes right away, nevertheless. When Jaehyun introduces Yuta to him, during a group study session, Doyoung has a great first impression. He has a beautiful smile, is a polite boy but not awkward, and the fact that he joined their study group means he’s responsible. There are some glances exchanged too, Yuta’s eyes linger on him for too long and when Doyoung catches him, Yuta grins at him without embarrassment.

 

Despite that, Doyoung doesn’t make assumptions. He might simply be a nice guy, a bit curious of strangers, and if he was gay, Jaehyun would have told him, since he’s stubborn about finding him a serious boyfriend all at once.

 

It doesn’t take much for Doyoung to discover the truth.

 

 

 

 

“Haven’t you really gone to a party yet?” Even though Doyoung has asked ten times since Jaehyun confessed that little secret of his, he is still incredulous, obstinate in obtaining a different answer.

 

Don’t mistake him, Doyoung is a great student, and when he arrived at the residence, he was as naïve as Jaehyun is now. But that changed fast for him; he made friends and went out with them, and somewhere along the line he ended up attending both the wildest and lamest parties possible. One needs experience to know which ones to pick, and in his opinion, Jaehyun is lucky of being his roommate. Who’s better to guide him than Doyoung?

 

“No?” Jaehyun repeats, picking up his bag and opening the door. He checks the time on his phone again, and sends Doyoung an annoyed glance so that he hurries up. He’s obsessed with never being late; apparently, he has an impeccable record. “Look, I thought this would be a place to study and compete against students. I didn’t know you guys get shitfaced every day of the weekend.”

 

Doyoung represses his laughter, because Jaehyun is delicate and easily offended. He comes from a conservative family that treated him like a kid for his whole life, spoiling and doting on him. His first months in university have been a shock for him, and although he made a lot of progress, he still gets mad at him if Doyoung makes fun of how innocent he is sometimes. “This is why you can’t hang out with _Chastity Belt_ all the time.”

 

Doyoung is running out of the room before Jaehyun throws a shoe at him – his shoe, much to Doyoung’s dismay. “I told you not to call Sicheng that!” Jaehyun whines, shoulders slumping, defeated. He kicks the shoe into the room again, almost challenging Doyoung to protest. “Some of us like to take things slow.”

 

Doyoung slings an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder as they stride through the hall as a way to console his friend. Jaehyun grunts at him, though, and Doyoung teases further, “Remember my words. You two will be seniors but neither of you will have confessed yet.”

 

Talking about Sicheng is always a dangerous topic, so Doyoung has become immune to the current glare he’s receiving. Still, he’s taken by surprise when Jaehyun dares him, “Wanna bet?”

 

 

 

 

Doyoung admits Yuta looks like he came out right from a comic. He’s too handsome, too optimistic, says exactly what Doyoung wants to hear, and cheers him up when he’s a bit down. It’s like someone created the most immaculate person for him, so perfect that he doesn’t seem real. Perhaps it’s the fact that Doyoung likes his boys older, determined, with his aims clear. Not that he likes Yuta in that way. But spending too much time with Jaehyun is depriving him from certain traits of maturity, and Doyoung feels himself getting more childish by the day. Thus, when they go out after the study sessions, he’s grateful Yuta sticks around.

 

“They are good friends, aren’t they?” Yuta comments one day as they’re walking to the closest coffee shop.

 

Once Doyoung inspects Yuta’s face, he realizes his eyes are crinkled up in fondness, watching how Jaehyun and Sicheng laugh together ahead of them. Doyoung is a bit amazed because Yuta _means_ the question, completely oblivious of the mating ritual that is being displayed in front of him. Anyone with a pair of eyes would notice that Jaehyun is dying to get into Sicheng’s pants, no matter if he proclaims otherwise.

 

“Good friends?” Doyoung says, delighted. His mocking tone grabs Yuta’s attention, and the boy gazes at him with the most adorable, confused expression Doyoung has ever seen in his entire life. To avoid the urge of voicing out that thought, Doyoung laughs in an unflattering way and says, “They’re just hot for each other.”

 

Yuta stops right on his tracks, a faint gasp leaving through his lips. “They’re… what?”

 

The reaction is suspicious enough for Doyoung, but he doesn’t explode just yet. Yuta is perfect, so of course he wouldn’t be judgmental about this. Maybe he’s one of those guys that only has straight friends, or maybe he’s just surprised because his radar is defective.

 

“Hot for each other,” Doyoung explains, although this is the dumbest conversation they could have. “Gay. They like men.”

 

Yuta isn’t less shocked after the clarification. He’s staring at Doyoung as though he’s deciding if he’s being pranked or not, licking his lips – those red, sexy lips – in nervousness. In the end, he opens and closes his mouth several times before announcing, “I know what being gay is.”

 

The distance between Jaehyun and Sicheng and them has grown big enough to lose them. Therefore, Doyoung sets a hand on Yuta’s back and shoves him forward carefully so that he keeps walking, though the guy is so astounded that he doesn’t even notice it’s the first time one of them is touching the other. Doyoung squints at him for a moment. “Is that a problem for you?”

 

Yuta, still in his own world, directs his gaze towards him with his big and disoriented eyes. It’s evident he doesn’t comprehend the situation, and that pisses Doyoung off a bit.

 

“No?” he answers, unsure, obviously waiting for Doyoung’s approval.

 

Aware that there’s no option, Doyoung nods to show that it’s fine, but inside he’s scared he’s going to hate Yuta. _His_ boy isn’t that flawless. In fact, he has the worst flaw Doyoung could have ever imagined.

 

 

 

 

“Should we invite Yuta to the party?”

 

The idea appears while Doyoung is studying for his midterm. He’s laying on bed, on his stomach, with lots of notes scattered around and a book that he barely consults, and Jaehyun is typing on his laptop for a paper that he has to hand in tomorrow. He’s way more stressed than Doyoung, for he has been slacking off in favor of showing Sicheng around the city. Being in love for the first time makes you fail, Doyoung reckons.

 

Jaehyun’s fingers hover over the keyboard as he processes the question. Then, he clicks his tongue, stares into Doyoung’s eyes as if he can read his intentions, and concludes, “He’s straight.”

 

“I didn’t say he wasn’t?” Doyoung retorts, feigning innocence. He wouldn’t recognize he wishes Yuta wasn’t straight, and that’s the reason why there’s a voice in his head that insinuates other possibilities. Yuta wouldn’t be the first man that needs to let go of heteronormativity to realize he’s not heterosexual; Doyoung went through that with a former boyfriend of his. “I’m probably going to make out with Taeyong anyway.”

 

His roommate gags at the mention of Taeyong, conscious that it bothers Doyoung. There’s no way he would fall for that teasing, however, and Jaehyun has suffered enough times the image of Taeyong and Doyoung sucking face. He doesn’t need to scold Jaehyun because he will get his punishment as soon as he spots them being all over each other.

 

“Okay, I’ll invite him,” Jaehyun consents in the end.

 

There is almost a minute of silence, Jaehyun trying to resume his paper and Doyoung staring into the empty space, until the latter remembers he hasn’t told Jaehyun about the _incident_.

 

“Yuta didn’t know you’re gay,” he blurts out, sitting up on the bed like it’s a serious topic to discuss.

 

Instead of giving it importance, Jaehyun just shrugs. “Well, it’s not like I go around saying, _Hi, I’m Jaehyun. Eighteen years old. Gay_.”

 

Doyoung leers at him, which only gains him a scoff. “You should. You would get a lot of dates.”

 

 

 

 

To be honest, Doyoung has come out of the closet long time ago, during his Junior year at high school. It has never been a taboo for him, he has never felt ashamed although some people attempted to inject that feeling into him, and he feels amazing in his skin. It helped that his family was supportive, for sure, yet he wouldn’t have responded well to any type of emotional coercion.

 

Thus, Doyoung is conscious there’s something wrong with him when he starts being uneasy about Yuta. About Yuta knowing he’s gay, specifically. It isn’t his fault however, it’s Yuta, who is caring and loving and helps him if he realizes Doyoung is struggling with his studies. A part of him wants to push him away, but how could he? Yuta is Jaehyun’s friend, and judging how comfortable they are around each other, he’s also his friend now. Doyoung is afraid he may feel affection towards him, romantic affection, and Yuta may still be completely heterosexual.

 

It gets worse fast. In the beginning, they go to grab coffee in group, but at some point Jaehyun and Sicheng begin to ditch them and they’re left alone. That develops into Doyoung and Yuta scheduling meetings to study together, only the two of them, and it’s then when Doyoung admits it’s too late for him. The damage is done.

 

“I don’t understand this,” Doyoung whines after reading the same passage of Jurisprudence for a whole hour. He’s in a private study room with Yuta, so he can talk as much as he needs without receiving a scolding from other students.

 

“Come on, it’s not that hard,” Yuta chuckles, flicking his eyes away from his notes to look at him. Doyoung simply pouts in disagreement, which seems to work well on Yuta, for he ends up sliding his chair to take a peek at Doyoung’s book. Under the table, their knees brush, but Yuta is quick to move his leg away, “What is it?”

 

Doyoung’s crush on him isn’t going to be solved if Yuta keeps acting all smart around him. It’s going to become horrible to bear with, indeed. Yet, he controls his voice as he points out the parts he doesn’t comprehend, and Yuta listens to him so attentively that Doyoung has the urge to hit him.

 

Then, it happens. Doyoung is underlining a certain section with his finger, and for some reason Yuta imitates him, following the path he’s highlighting. Yuta’s hand is grazing his, slowly, too slowly, and it becomes a caress that sends chills through his body. Doyoung is petrified on his seat, not able to move a single muscle as Yuta strokes him distractedly, pretending he’s just concentrating on the textbook.

 

“Your hands are really smooth,” Yuta comments in a whisper. The moment doesn’t last long, however, because he’s suddenly aware of what he has just blurted out, and pulls away like the contact is burning him. “No homo. It’s just-“

 

Doyoung turns his head to glance at him so fast that he hurts his neck. The shock is written all over Yuta’s face, and Doyoung is sure he has the same exact expression, but for a different reason. It takes him several seconds to accept that he heard _that_ , that Yuta used _that_ , but he’s so affronted that he’s only able to ask, “Did you just say _no homo_?”

 

Yuta doesn’t respond. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks as he hastily gathers up his books and notes, perhaps because Doyoung is trying to drill into him with his stare. Before exiting the study room, he just excuses himself with a, “I’m sorry. I have to leave.”

 

 

 

 

“I regret proposing Yuta should come with us to the party,” Doyoung complains two days later, face sunk in his pillow.

 

Jaehyun is already dressing up, has been going on all the afternoon about how not ready he is to see Sicheng partying – “What if someone hits on him? What if he hits on someone? I’m going to die.” – and he’s not affected by Doyoung’s consternation. According to him, he doesn’t give a shit about Yuta using _no homo_ ; he affirms Yuta sputters out the most stupid things when he gets nervous. But Doyoung doesn’t trust this statement, and he’s sure Jaehyun is disregarding the topic because he hasn’t been the target of that comment yet.

 

“You said it, it was your idea. So deal with it,” Jaehyun reminds him, waving a hand to dismiss his protests. “Anyway, we all know you will end up with Taeyong in a bedroom, stop being a child.”

 

That is his only motivation to get ready. He isn’t in love with Taeyong, doesn’t even like him in a platonic way, but they have been hooking up since Doyoung entered university. Taeyong was infamous, surprisingly also out of his circle of friends, known as that _guy majoring in Sociology that dumps someone every week_. Doyoung prides himself in the fact that Taeyong doesn’t sleep around since the moment he tasted how the sex was with Doyoung. Nevertheless, for he’s a bit of a jerk sometimes, they don’t share anything except sex; Taeyong can’t say anything that shows how much of an asshole he is if he has his mouth occupied. And he’s incredibly attractive, not to mention the best fuck buddy Doyoung could ask for, so he wouldn’t renounce to that.

 

Yuta still has no idea that Doyoung is gay as well, but he’s going to discover it tonight for sure.

 

 

 

 

Yuta doesn’t miss a beat when Doyoung and Jaehyun show up, both of them bickering in a sad attempt at whispering. Doyoung is already staring at him, however, like he’s under a special mission to capture any mistake Yuta makes; that’s why he notices that, whatever Sicheng was telling Yuta a second ago with his sweet, innocent voice, dissolves into Yuta’s deaf ears. All of his focus is on Doyoung.

 

As a straight boy, Yuta ogles him in a strange, excessive way.

 

“Hey,” he greets, ignoring Jaehyun like he’s invisible. It amuses Doyoung, because this isn’t an unknown situation for him; it happens all the time, just that it’s usually Sicheng avoiding him and clinging onto Jaehyun. Revenge is sweet, because both Sicheng and Jaehyun look quite insulted by Yuta’s behavior at the moment. Yuta smiles for an ephemeral second, and then presses his lips in a thin line, cautious. “You look fucking great.”

 

Doyoung raises a brow, trying to hide how giddy and _happy_ the compliment makes him. “I look fucking great?”

 

There’s a moment in which they share intense looks, and Doyoung inspects every little feature of Yuta’s face. He’s so beautiful that his insides churn in excitement, his heart beats faster; until two days ago, he was beautiful both inside and outside, but Doyoung isn’t that sure anymore. Yuta recoils no long after, as though out of the blue he’s aware that they aren’t alone, and that this conversation isn’t _decent_.

 

“I mean, no homo,” he clarifies, stepping back like he will get infected otherwise. It ruins the mood, though Doyoung is the only one who is hurt. Jaehyun releases a taunting whistle and Sicheng shamelessly cackles at Doyoung’s expression. “But you do.”

 

It doesn’t have the same effect now that Doyoung has the inner need of punching him in the face. This time, he opts for walking past him, bumping his shoulder on purpose as Jaehyun and Sicheng keep being annoying, chuckling.

 

“Stop saying that,” he grumbles, even if he’s conscious it will be to no avail.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong is making him _crazy_.

 

It has been a month since Doyoung met him, which implies a month of celibacy. He could have texted him, for that’s the way they function. And Taeyong has texted him several times, mostly past two a.m., but there were certain thoughts that kept Doyoung back, pushing him to delete the texts instead. He was too tired because he had spent all day with Yuta. Because he studies not needed too many hours just to keep him company. Because they went to grab coffee and he was suffering the downside effects of it. He has many excuses, but they all are related to Yuta. A part of him expected Taeyong to be angry for his disappearance, but considering the way he’s making eyes at him from the other side of the room, he’s not. It’s certain he’s horny, for Doyoung recognizes that expression of his very well.

 

“Why don’t you just go to him?” Jaehyun snoops, occupying the spot next to Doyoung on the couch. Sicheng trails behind, giggling and plopping on Jaehyun’s lap as if it isn’t the first time he does that. It is, though, Doyoung can tell because Jaehyun is shaken for a second, and then he embraces Sicheng’s waist with a faint redness on his cheeks. “He’s clearly waiting.”

 

Yuta, who has persevered by his side since Doyoung got drinks for both of them, tenses at the topic. He has already mentioned Taeyong is staring at them too much, asked in worry if Doyoung knew him, and plummeted on the couch once Doyoung answered him. He doesn’t need to pry to deduce Yuta either knows Taeyong personally or maybe just his fame. What he doesn’t understand is why he’s so upset about it.

 

“It’s a game. He’s the super hot one, so he should take the first step and humiliate himself a bit,” Doyoung illustrates, leaving his glass on the table.

 

If Sicheng wasn’t tipsy, he wouldn’t have scoffed at that explanation; Doyoung is so going to remind him next morning that he forgot his good boy façade. However, Yuta stares at him with his mouth open, and Doyoung isn’t sure if he’s confounded or appalled by the fact he’s praising Taeyong. It becomes clear when he gasps a, “Why would you say a guy is hot?”

 

Doyoung’s stomach jumps at the question. It’s surreal his new _friend_ is oblivious of Doyoung’s conduct, the slight touches, how his eyes sparkle when they gaze at each other, or how many plans Doyoung rejects just to stay with him a bit longer. He’s either heterosexual, or hopeless. Or both.

 

“I’m gay, Yuta,” Doyoung gulps, feigning this doesn’t hurt him. He sounds casual, but deep within he wishes Yuta wasn’t such an idiot. “Haven’t you seen the posters on my walls?”

 

Although Doyoung has never been sensitive to other people’s emotions, he assumes that the shine on Yuta’s pupils is a disappointed one. Directing his eyes to the floor, he mutters, “I have never been into your room.”

 

There is no time for Doyoung to declare the war he’s willing to start; he’s dying for both kissing and fighting Yuta, but only one of those things seems possible. Taeyong emerges in front of them like the god he is, so attractive that the four of them are too stunned to react. The silence reigns among them, a silence more deafening than the tacky music that is being played.

 

The smirk Taeyong draws, eyes fixed on Doyoung like he intends to eat him alive, make his heart palpitate. “Missed you, _long legs_ ,” he announces, playful.

 

Taking into account it has been a month since Doyoung was called _long legs_ , he nearly has a seizure. Perhaps if he examined his own rational thoughts, he wouldn’t be so persistent to sleep with Taeyong. But he doesn’t stop to ponder, he’s sexually and emotionally deprived thanks to the asshole that is sitting right next to him, and Doyoung should take care of his own interests. Yuta is just a crush. Taeyong has proved on several occasions that he can provide him with what he needs.

 

“Missed you t-”

 

No one could have anticipated what happens next. Yuta was leaning his back against the couch a second ago, but all of a sudden he’s on the edge, his right hand gripping Doyoung’s thigh possessively, setting a clear claim on those _long legs_. Doyoung can’t help but startle at the contact, staring at Yuta’s hands as if they belong to a ghost.

 

“You interrupted us,” Yuta retorts, so cold, so infuriated, so unlike the nice and gleeful boy Doyoung knows. He’s glowering, not flinching even though he has one of the most intimidating students inspecting him like he is an ant about to be stepped on.

 

Doyoung feels his blood rush. It isn’t because Taeyong centers his attention on him again, curious. It’s because of Yuta’s raspy, challenging voice, the way he’s grabbing him like he’s not going to allow him to follow Taeyong, no matter what.

 

“What? You got a new boy?” Taeyong questions, a tinge of incredulity in his tone. Perhaps he doesn’t consider Yuta’s beauty to be on pair with his. Which is, needless to say, entirely ridiculous.

 

Doyoung is about to speak, to clarify that they aren’t together in any way (because that’s what Yuta would like him to do, right?) yet Yuta is faster than him. “That’s none of your business.”

 

Discontented, Taeyong hums, but he has never been one to get into fights. On the other hand, Yuta seems disposed to throw the first punch if Taeyong crosses the line, ready even if he doesn’t.

 

“I’ll be in Youngho’s room if you change your opinion,” Taeyong still insists, and ignoring Yuta’s subtle threat, he waves the phone in his hand as a reminder Doyoung can always call or text him.

 

“He won’t,” Yuta growls.

 

Then, Taeyong is gone. The silence takes over them again for the longest five seconds of Doyoung’s life; everything has happened too fast. Yuta releases him, coy out the blue, but still with the frustration painted all over his face.

 

“I suddenly remembered Taeil was looking for us,” Jaehyun lies, and he gets up so fast that drunk Sicheng stumbles forward with a panicked whine, about to fall down. He clutches him in time though, and mumbles an embarrassed, “Sorry, babe.”

 

Doyoung has never seen Jaehyun being such a traitor. Escaping from the situation, abandoning him with a straight guy that nonetheless can’t put up with the idea of him hooking up with Taeyong. Jaehyun and Sicheng fly away so quickly that Doyoung swears he will get back at them, because friends are supposed to support each other.

 

Much to his surprise, Yuta doesn’t tell him a word before getting up and leaving too. And that is unfair, so censurable that Doyoung isn’t going to let him get away with it. He just ruined Doyoung’s chance to be with Taeyong, and even if he plans to avoid the topic, Doyoung needs answers and he needs them now.

 

He speeds after Yuta, who pushes away the students that are in his way towards the main entrance. Not noticing Doyoung is after him, he stops once he’s outside, passing a hand through his hair. Doyoung permits a thought about how sexy that is before shoving him from behind, making Yuta trip and jump with an alarmed yell.

 

Yuta spins around to discover who has attacked him, but once he recognizes Doyoung, he isn’t less scared. He lifts a hand to signal that he should calm down, shouldn’t approach him, which Doyoung dismisses by stepping forward, a scowl on his face.

 

“Why did you do that?” Doyoung confronts him, determined to not resign. He has mixed feelings: there is confusion, a bit of hope, and the fear that he’s mistaking Yuta’s conduct. But he has never been a coward, much less in relationships, and he isn’t going to let that transpire just because Yuta is an angel walking on earth and he doesn’t want to lose him.

 

Yuta sighs, unable to hold his gaze, and pleads, “Doyoung, this is not the moment.”

 

Even only with the light of the street lamps, Doyoung is amazed by how pretty Yuta looks. As stressed as Yuta is, he doesn’t pity him a tiny bit, for he has everything on his side: Doyoung is crushing on him, not the other way around; he holds that power over him, as much as Doyoung is mature enough to not bother someone who isn’t interested in him.

 

Doyoung shoves him again with his worst intentions, and he’s quite satisfied when Yuta glances at him with a hint of annoyance. “If you don’t spill it, I will-”

 

Perhaps Doyoung has pushed the right buttons, because Yuta’s determination collapses in a record time. However, he explodes like Doyoung is pointing at him with a gun, like those are his last words.  Perhaps they are, because Doyoung isn’t going to grant him another chance.

 

“I think you deserve better than Taeyong, who is unable to love anyone! You’re beautiful, polite, intelligent, funny and…!” he sputters. He covers his mouth with his hand, aware of what he has just confessed, and then mumbles a choked, “Oh shit.”

 

It’s hard to believe that Yuta has confessed this way, because whether he likes or not, that’s what it is. Yet, Doyoung is familiar enough to predict what comes next, and he’s not disposed to have the most touching moment of his life – even more touching than when Jaehyun told him he was his best friend – destroyed by a dumb _no homo_.

 

Doyoung raises his index finger as to lecture him, and grunts between gritted teeth, “Don’t you dare.”

 

Perhaps out of embarrassment, Yuta becomes defensive, even defying, and retorts, “Or what?”

 

“Or I’ll kiss you,” Doyoung warns, though in his point of view, it should be considered a gift. Yuta doesn’t waste a second to flinch, shocked, and Doyoung laughs a bitter laughter. “You’re homophobic and gay, such a cliché.”

 

“I’m not homophobic!”

 

Doyoung arches his brows, amused. “Just that?”

 

It takes Yuta almost ten seconds to realize where the fissure of his statement is. By the time he does, he’s blushing so hard that Doyoung suspects there’s no blood anywhere else in his body. 

 

“And I’m not gay!” he childishly protests.

 

Doyoung can’t endure it anymore. There are two ways of solving this stupid problem: one, he finally strangles Yuta and leaves his dead body on Youngho’s backyard; two, he turns Yuta into his new _boy_. It’s evident Doyoung isn’t thinking straight when he grabs Yuta’s face between his hands and captures those lips he has been dreaming about day and night, a sigh escaping. Yuta could sue him for sexual harassment, except he responds so fast to the kiss, lips accommodating to Doyoung’s with a foreign naturalness that he wouldn’t be able to. And it’s beyond great, because Yuta’s lips are full and fluffy, but also demanding, willing to be kissed. When Doyoung bites his lower lip so that Yuta opens his mouth, the guy consents, hands shooting up to encircle Doyoung’s neck. Trying to bring him closer, desperately moaning into the kiss, searching for the friction between their bodies. That is, definitely, much bolder than the reaction Doyoung has anticipated.

 

Yuta is dead and gone in that moment. So Doyoung is smart enough to pull away, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Yuta gazes at him in bewilderment when the kiss is broken, probably too confused to know what they’re doing. His glossy lips shine even with the scarce light of the street lights and the moon.

 

 “Say it,” Doyoung orders, terribly satisfied.

 

“What?”

 

Doyoung catches Yuta’s lower lip again between his teeth, nips on it tenderly and hauls before letting go. Yuta acts by instinct, too entranced in the seduction, and lunges to continue that game. However, Doyoung settles a hand on his chest – a firm, compact chest, he observes – and with a teasing smile, he repeats, “Say it.”

 

Troubled, Yuta doesn’t obey at first. His gaze wanders from Doyoung’s lips to his eyes, and then back to his lips, as though he’s facing the hardest decision he has ever encountered. Doyoung already knows the answer, nevertheless, if the hard-on protruding between Yuta’s legs is anything to go by.

 

“I’m gay,” Yuta admits, and this time, he’s the one who doesn’t hesitate to drown in the kiss, arms encircling Doyoung with impatience.

 

 

 

 

There’s no need for them to frequent the library as much as they did before. Now that Yuta doesn’t get extremely nervous every time Doyoung touches him, or stands too close to him, they can study in their rooms, sometimes lying in bed, sometimes one of them invading Jaehyun’s desk. Often they just discard the books and make out until Jaehyun arrives and weeps over how gross they are. Doyoung can’t attack him back with Sicheng, because even though it’s known that they have used their shared room for _rated activities_ , Doyoung has never caught them in the act. He’s grateful for that, well.

 

When finals are around the corner, Doyoung begs Yuta to leave him a free week. The boy agrees, assures that won’t be a problem, yet the next day he shows up at Doyoung’s room like the conversation has never happened. And Doyoung is about to kick him out, except Yuta looks sexy and lost, and he doesn’t have the strength to deny him a session of _whatever_ he wishes.

 

Doyoung convinces him to not bother him for half an hour, for both of them could make good use of that time, but when he decides to check what his boyfriend is doing, he finds him on the edge of the bed with his big eyes glued to the walls.

 

Unable to contain his laughter, Doyoung sings, “Can you stop staring at my posters and start studying?”

 

He doesn’t blame Yuta. Both Jaehyun and he are fans of dramas, and especially of handsome actors, which drove them to fill the walls with demigods – because they can’t possibly be human. Yuta, who is suffering his sexual awakening after being in denial for too many years, is not ready to deal with such attractive men.

 

“Huh?” Yuta barely snaps out of his daze, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. He soon focuses his attention back on the posters and mutters a distracted, “Yes…”

 

“You know?” Doyoung begins, placing the book on the desk and walking up to Yuta, who welcomes him in his embrace. He takes the chance to to press a kiss on Yuta’s lips, which provokes Yuta to whine when he doesn’t get anything more. “You still say _no homo_ when you’re half asleep, while we cuddle. But I don’t think I have met someone gayer than you.”

 

“That is a lie.” Yuta fakes a pout, pretending to be hurt. Then, he stretches his lips into a mischievous smile and continues, “You’re the gayest when we are f-”

 

He’s an expert at crushing cute moments with his commentaries, so Doyoung, used to him, shuts him up with a kiss before he does. Yuta’s laugh vibrates against his lips, and Doyoung feels so satisfied, so lucky that the concerns about his exam are pushed to the back of his mind.

 

Being in love for the first time makes you fail, Doyoung reckons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day, which it's way too fast for me so... I hope it isn't that noticeable lol  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/renjucas)  
> [Commissions](https://twitter.com/renjucas/status/1013749339364249600)


End file.
